Undying Love
by fairy tail-cedes
Summary: Tarveling on a secret mission Natsu's chosen group sets out to save a princess, only to have the kingdom attack them. How will they get out with this problem if they survive the challenges, this mission throws at them. NaLu fanfiction enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Call for Help

**Undying Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, I'm only writing to enjoy a different side of the stories! There may be a few spelling mistakes, but other than that please enjoy!**

_**Chapter one: The Call for help**_

"psssst….. Pssst hey Lucy!" Natsu whispered as he melted the jail gate down.

"Huh, what? Oh Natsu!" she said waking up from her slumber.

"Shhhh, keep it down will ya, trying to break you out, ya know" he said as he walked into the cell. I She came to his side when suddenly the floor opened up and they fell through. Lucy grabbed onto Natsu for dear life while falling, and then they finally hit the ground.

"Owww" Lucy whined as she got off of Natsu, preceding to walk over and grab her keys that were lying on the ground. "Crap! Now Aquarius is going to kill me!" Lucy screamed as she remembered that final warning from the frightful water bearer. She sighed and fastened her keys back on her belt then turned to face Natsu again.

"Where are we?" he asked confused at the events of what had just happened.

"I'm not sure, I just remember falling…. What i-if it was a-a ghost!" she stuttered and unconsciously moved closer to Natsu.

"Well anyways are you alright Luce?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"You're asking me that after taking the weight of impact?!" Lucy asked with surprise lacing her voice, she flushed when she saw the faint blush grow on Natsu's face.

"Yeah" he said turning the other way to hide his face. "Now we need to find a way to get back to everyone, they were waiting around the corner earlier when…." He paused what he was saying looking up at where we fell from, squinting. I heard a faint scream that steadily grew louder so I looked up as well, trying to find the source. Wendy, Carla, Lily, and Happy came falling. Natsu ran and caught Wendy while the three exceeds summoned their wings immediately coming to a stop, then land landed on the ground safely. Natsu looked at the group with a confused look plastered on his face again, "Hey guys where is Mira?" he asked them while setting Wendy down.

The whole group looked up, "we don't really know she was just there with us then disappeared." Happy stated walking over to Carla.

"We need to find a way out of here, and see if we can find her." Wendy added to the conversation.

"Happy, Lily, Carla can you fly up there and tell us if there is an opening." Lucy asked them. Then the three exceeds flew up to where they just fell from, a minute later they came down to report their findings,

"There's nothing up there, it's completely sealed off again." Carla stated.

"Well I guess we better find another way out of this underground crevasse." Lucy said then turned to Natsu, he nodded scratching his head whiling looking around.

_**24 hours before**_

"Listen up brats!" The Master called for the guild attention, "Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Lily, Happy! Come to my office now!" The Master yelled for them.

"What did that idiot do this time to get the girls in trouble?" Erza asked no one particular.

"I didn't do anything, and I don't remember the last time all of us have gone a mission together anyways!" Natsu yelled at Erza.

"Oh you have the courage to raise your voice at me huh?" she turned around giving Natsu a glare. Man if looks could kill Erza probably would have murdered a lot of people by now with her looks she gives. Slowly the group of people who had their names called out went to his office, stopping outside of his door Lucy knocked.

"Come in my children" The Master called in a softer tone, safe to know that he was angry they entered the office not as nervous. Mira stood there with a worried look on her face, "I'll let Mira fill you in on the problem while y'all head out, now..." The Master stated.

"Please hurry and follow me." She stated leading them to the back entrance. "I have been informed that the princess of Falrea is in trouble and she needs my help…. Her name is Kimiko Kazumi and I know y'all might have a lot of questions, but they have to wait she's my friend, so I need yawls up to do that."

"WAIT! WERE GOING TO SAVE A PRINCESS!" Natsu and Lucy yelled in unison.

"Why us and not anyone stronger?" Lucy and Wendy asked with a look of doubt crossing their worried faces.

"Because you guys have certain talents I might need like…. Lucy you are very smart, and Wendy has the ability to heal the wounded, then you guys(she said pointing to the group of exceeds) came fly, and Natsu is strong." She stated with a slight smile.

"Ok, that makes since" Wendy said smiling back at Mira.

"Lead the way, and explain the problem." Lucy said holing her hand out in front of her, to gesture her approval. Mira did just that, telling them everything in the message that was left for her, leading the team to the train station.

**Authors' note:**

**Hey guys! This is fairy tail-cedes and all I wanted to ask is "how was that?" please Review and leave a comment for me this was only chapter one I will update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Kimiko Kazumi

**Undying Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, I'm only writing to enjoy a different side of the stories! There may be a few spelling mistakes, but other than that please enjoy!**

_**Chapter two: Princess Kimiko Kazumi**_

Natsu's whole group boarded the train whose destination was Hargeon Port, to board a ship to the Kingdom of Falrea where the damsel in distress is. "So Mira can you please tell us a little more about the Princess and the problem?" Lucy asked the worried Bar Maid.

"Oh, sure…. Princess Kimiko Kazumi was born in the Kingdom of Falrea, and is the only daughter to the King. Her current age is eighteen, height is 156 cm, and weighs about 48 Kg. That's just basic knowledge about her, but I'll let her explain the mission to you herself because I'm not really sure what were dealing with right now." Mira said pulling a crystal lamric from her bag, to show them the message.

"M-Mira! Are you there?! Please I need your help!" A voice said gasping for air, the projection cleared and a girl appeared in the ball. She was bleeding from her forehead and a deep gash on her arm.

"Oh My God what happened to her?!" Wendy exclaimed.

With that the voice came again in shaky intervals, "PLEASE EVERYONE IS GOING CRAZY!" she yelled crying so hard she couldn't stand right. "I don't know what's going on… someone had gotten sick then started attacking people, then the next thing we now everyone is attacking each other!" she whispered into the ball. "They're not sick like how people normally get, it's like this shadow possessed them and they started going crazy!" "If you get this please help I don't know what to do anymore! They keep…" she stopped what she was saying and looked to her left when someone came out of nowhere and tackled her. She let out a murderous scream and started flinging her arms everywhere; when she got from under her captor she ran leaving the lamric behind. A shadow engulfed the projection.

"Hahahaha… you think you can save her?" An evil sounding voice said, "No one can save this country… they deserve to die! They need to be punished for their crimes, so don't bother saving the princess she'll be dead by the time you get here… Hahahaha…"and with a loud static sound the lamric shut off. Our whole train booth became silent.

"Wait, are we dealing with g-ghost?" Lucy Stuttered.

"I'm not really, sure either this is the first time I have seen anything like this; It doesn't look like spiritual possession, or beast." Mira stated with a thoughtful worried look.

"You know what it reminds me of Lucy… remember that mission when we had to go save a village and they let us stay after and party. It reminds me of that zombie movie we watched, what was it again?... World War Z I believe… yeah!" Natsu said laughing at Lucy's suddenly pale face, for just realizing that horror that actually be true.

"Who knows, that could be a possibility…" Mira said. "I can't see her going through all this trouble though." She said frowning. "When I first met her was when I was younger then you guys are know like Wendy's age. She was over here visiting with her father, for a meeting for the countries. My team was coming home and that's when we heard a call for help. We found her father chasing after a group of slave traders trying to get his daughter back. Apparently they kidnapped her, so we beat them up and saved her. She was only seven years old, real small for age, she reminded me of Lissana when she was younger. So I wasn't that frustrated at her for clinging onto me as she cried, she was just trembling in fear not able to move. So when I think about her now she must have gotten a lot stronger in order to survive what she's going through." Mira said with a slight smile as she recalled all of her old memoires of the child then.

"Well it's nice to know that she's able to protect herself for now, but what was that guy talking about? He said that they had to pay for what that Kingdom had done?" Lucy stated confused at what to do.

"Well I not too sure on the details, but when I think about it now when the Kingdoms were meeting she mentioned something about the military was dealing with a lot of Dark guilds with some secret weapon, and it worked somehow over there." Mira said trying to recall the whole incident.

"So that means we can possibly be up against a dark guild then, it might be for revenge." Lucy said as she watched Mira pull out a map of their Kingdom.

She looked at the map and all its sections, "How are we going to look through all of this having to deal with people who are like… like zombies" she said whispering the last part.

"Don't worry Luce I'll Take care of you, so don't worry I'll protect you." Natsu said giving her his famous grin. Lucy smiled feeling a sense of security, and relief wash over her. She really loved Natsu smile or just being around him, sometimes it may annoy her for certain things but most of the time she was glad. And with that the discussion was over and everybody went back to doing whatever they wanted. Natsu was running around enjoying being able to be on the train without getting sick.

After a few hour Wendy's motion sickness spell wore off and Natsu was back to being sick. Lucy pitied him for the troubles of always having to go through this pain every time they had a mission to go on. "Natsu come here" Lucy motioned for him to come sit next to her. He slowly crawled next to her; she then motioned for him to lay his head on her lap. He looked up at her and notices she was blushing, but then he laid his head on her lap. Natsu laid there taking in her scent; vanilla strangely it always calmed him in his troubles. Mira smiled at the scene then, turned away. Mira knew that something was coming, but she didn't want to trouble the adorable couple in front of her for now.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys sorry it took too long to update hope you like it! I will update the next chapter soon, so leave a review and tips also if you want you can also leave an idea on what you want to happen in the next or upcoming chapters! (If I use your idea I will credit you!)**

**Thanks again: fairy tail-cedes! :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival at Falrea

**Undying Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, I'm only writing to enjoy a different side of the stories! There may be a few spelling mistakes, but other than that please enjoy!**

_**Chapter Three: Arrival at Falrea**_

As the train pulled into its destination at Hargeon__Port, "wow… they really fixed up this place from last time we've been here." Lucy said looking the new port. She thought back to when she first met Natsu, saving her and bringing her to her new family. She turned and looked at Natsu, only to notice the pale look on his face. "Natsu why do you look sick?" she asked him worried that he might still feel like he's on the train.

"I have to ride that ship don't I?" he pouted thinking of all that rocking only to make him feel even more sick. The whole group looked at the poor Dragon slayer.

"Hey before we set off on our mission do y'all want to stop and rest, maybe get some food, because our ship doesn't leave for another two hours or so." Mira said smiling at the group.

"Yay! Food!" Happy and Natsu both cheered. Lucy sighed then thought_ boys' so typical. _They all walking around the town of Hargoen, taking in the sites and telling stories of things that have happened. Mira took the whole group to a restaurant, ordering them food. Afterwards they walked around for the reminder of their time they had, they rounded a corner only to spot Erza and gray walking towards they.

"Erza! Gray! What are y'all doing here?!" Lucy called to them in surprise.

"What?" Erza looked at their group as they rounded the corner.

"We are coming back from a mission what about y'all?" Gray said eyeing them confused.

"We-well…" Lucy mumbled as she looked at Mira to see if it was ok to tell them. She caught Lucy's worried glance and nodded. "Well you see were on a mission to pretty much save Princess from the neighboring country." She said giving a fast, short explanation of their mission.

"A-A PRINCESSSSS!" Erza and Gray yelled.

"Yes" Mira stated, "I would like to request some assistance from you." She said with pleading look.

"Anyway what was your mission, because we just saw y'all earlier?" Lucy asked.

"Well we were supposed to pick something up and take it back to the guild, but apparently there was a delay and it won't be here until two weeks." Erza said with a tired look.

"But yes we'll help" Erza and Gray said agreeing to do the mission with them.

"T-Thanks you guys!" Mira said hugging everyone.

After that the whole group set off to the Port to board their ship to the Kingdom of Falrea. During their hourly ride on the ship, Lucy explained the mission and thing they knew to Erza and Gray. After a few more hours they Captain called for them, "Yes Captain?" Mira asked.

"We are approaching the Kingdom, but we can no longer come any closer, we have a warning signal from them to turn around." The captain stated showing them the lamric. "But I can give you a smaller boat so you can make it to land; we are not that far away." He said pointing to a small row boat.

"That's ok, it's more than I could have asked for" Mira said smiling and thanking the Captain before we walked out to prepare to row boat. We gathered our things and boarded the small boat, rowing quietly to land. As soon as the boat touched land Natsu was up and mobile again.

"It's so foggy on this beach it's kind of creepy" Lucy said walking up next to Natsu. He froze and looked into the fog.

"Damn it we're surrounded" he hissed looking around trying to see where the first attack was going to come from.

"What are you talking about it so quite we would hear if they came" Lucy said sounding freaked out. Right at that moment someone came flying stair at Lucy.

"Watch out!" Natsu said shoving Lucy out of the way. The person disappeared almost as fast as they appeared. "Lucy stay close!" Natsu growled. Then another person flew towards Lucy, but Natsu kicked them back. They stood and looked at Lucy snapping their teeth, making the most Inhuman shrill they've ever heard.

"Why are they coming after me?!" Lucy cried out in fear, as it came flying again towards her. Then a loud whistle rang through the air almost as to command them to attack. They all came out of no-where aiming for Lucy. Loke came out and stood in front of her as Erza reequipped to her Heavenly Angel suit, and gray got into his Ice make stance, while Mira transformed into her demon, when all of a sudden they heard Lucy cried out. They looked up and saw her dangling in some Mans arm. His hand was wrapped around her throat as she struggled to get free from his grasp, looked at the rest of the group and smirked at their looks.

"Now look what I have here." He sneered getting into her face, he looked back and whistled again and this time the people (aka Zombies) attacked the rest of their group. "I guess I'll take back this little treasure I just found." He said licking his lips at Lucy; she froze in fear knowing that look. She remembered that her team went on a mission to stop some rapist and they had the exacted look.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Natsu yelled leaping towards the man holding Lucy.

"Why? Oh I get it she must be very precious to you huh?" He smiled and flew out of Natsu's reach making the Zombies attack him and pin him down. "Well you should just sit back and watch then…" he said looking back at Lucy he brought her closer and kissed her. Lucy screamed whipping her head to the side as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Natsu! Help Me!" she screamed with a sad, hurt voice as she looked at him with her teary eyes.

"LUCY!" he screamed ripping himself up jumping towards the man again, only this time her reached him, kicking him to the ground. He released Lucy as he hit the ground, she crawled away coughing when something grabbed her leg and started dragging her away.

"NATSU!" she screamed grabbing his attention when the man got up an looked at and looked at Natsu.

"You, I will have you" the man said pointing to Natsu.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Natsu roared, then he took a breathe in then roared, "Fire Dragon's roar" aiming the flamethrower at the mysterious man. He smiled and walked away muttering the same line then the attack stopped. The zombies fell to the ground, Natsu looked around frantically for Lucy nowhere to be seen, and her scent was distorted not leaving a trace for them to follow. Natsu dropped to the ground, "DAMNIT! LUCY!" he screamed.

Every one gathered around him with a glum look on their face. "Don't worry Natsu we will defiantly Get Her Back…" Gray said helping him up. The look on Natsu's face made everyone shiver even Erza and Mira.

"I know…" He said looking at them.

_**Off with Lucy…**_

Lucy laid there in her cold barren cell, letting the sleepiness wash over her; "Natsu… please come save me…" she cried. Flashes of a little boy came to her in her dream.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update! I had a bad case of writers' block and to top that off I got sick. But in any other words here it is hope you enjoy! And please leave a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4:The Thing that Started it All

**Undying Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, I'm only writing to enjoy a different side of the stories! There may be a few spelling mistakes, but other than that please enjoy!**

_**Chapter four: The Thing that Started it All**_

A little boy with black hair and red eye's ran into the village carrying a bag. "Mom! Mom!" he called out trying to gain her attention.

"What is it Ren?" a lady asked him kindly, also with similar genetic traits.

"Look what I can do!" he yelled excited as his mother put down the laundry she was hanging; he opened the bag letting a rat run free. A dark aurora suddenly shot from his hand, engulfing the poor defenseless rat as its body convulsed. The rat froze in place, he flicked his finger and the rat came back to him. He looked up at his mom smiling, only to be greeted with a face full of horror. "Mom? What's wrong, are you ok?" he asked reaching out to touch her hand, when she suddenly slapped his away. He looked shocked, as he sat there his face filled with guilt.

"Ren! What have I told you about using your powers?! They will take you away or worst… kill you if they find out about you, so stop playing around!" she yelled looking around to see if anyone had seen what he had done.

They sat there for a moment then Ren mumbled something under his breath, "Why?" he asked as tears filled his small red eyes.

"Ren..." his mother started as he stood up and took off running back out of the village. "REN!" she screamed reaching out in the direction he took off running to.

He ran and ran till he reached a small hide out in the forest; he walked into the small shack, being greeted by a lot of small animals. "Hey you guys, I'm back already…" He smiled sadly; they came closer to him to comfort his sadness that emitted from him.

Slowly he dozed off, an hour or so later he woke the sound painful screams and shrills that cut through the forest. "Huh..? What's going on!?" he asked the animals as they frantically motioned him to follow. He scurried to his feet and ran after the group of animals a bright orange glow shined over the forest in the direction of the village. He picked up his pace frantically dodging the trees and bushes, some managing to lacerate his arms and legs, along with his face. He reached the edge of village, only to see the horrific sight of his family and friends being slain before his eyes. The Militia ran through the village with swords that glowed brightly, _why wasn't anyone trying to fight back? _He thought as he raced through the rampaging crowd running for their lives. He ran around looking for his mother, _please mom be safe…_ he thought as he rounded the corner near their house. He froze terrified at the scene that was laid out before him. His mother dangled by her neck covered in blood not moving, the man holding her smirked and lifted his sword to her heart. No…. no… "NOOOOOO PUT HER DOWN!" he screamed but it was too late, the man yanked her forward piercing her heart. Time froze as he dropped her, slowly as she fell towards the ground Ren ran towards her. He grabbed her hand and began to weep. He didn't even get to apologize for earlier or tell her good bye.

The man that killed his mother stepped in front of him; he reached down and touched Ren only to be filled with a dark aurora. He dropped to his knees as his body convulsed, after a few second the man let out an inhuman sound, and bowed down to Ren. Ren glared at him then hissed him a command, "Go and kill the enemy…" the man now under his controlled turned and attacked the nearest soldier, he bit the other man, causing him to somehow turn like him. After a while the village was full of zombie like humans, they waited for his command. "Kill yourself!" he screamed as them turn and began to stab their hearts, walk into fires and throw themselves down the well's. The village was quiet, he stared at his own family and friends dismembered bodies. He laid next to his mom's cold body, and weeped till he had no tears left to cry.

Lucy slowly opened her teary eyes, looking at the cell door noticing Ren was sitting there watching her. She slowly sat up scooting back a bit, he was pretty much our age, the same as the princess and he was haft bad looking to peoples standers, but he was still the enemy. "What do you want from me…? Ren"

"I want you to be with me…" he said looking into her eyes. Lucy stared at him in disbelief, but knew he wasn't lying, his eyes were telling the truth.

"Why do you want me?" she asked remembering how the zombies came after only her.

"You are going to be my queen…" he stated as if it was already happening.

Lucy blushed at what he said, "There's no way I will be your queen, you would have to turn me into a zombie before I would ever do such a thing!" she yelled trying to sound stern and convincing.

He smiled and walked into the cell; "Ok as you wish Milady…" he walked over to me and touched me. I waited for something to happen, but nothing came. Lucy looked at him surprised.

He laughed at my face, "I would never force the woman I want to do such a thing..." he pulling Lucy into a hug. Lucy blushed furiously at that, then pushed him away, "Well, we'll be together for a long time so get used to it… Now you saw my past didn't you?" he asked as his smile faded, his face turned into a painful expression. Lucy nodded kind of feeling sad for the guy. "Well I'll get going you look like you could use some dreamless sleep." Lucy looked at him confused, and then felt a slight pressure on the back of her neck, and then everything went black.

**Nastu POV:**

The rest of the remaining group ran from the beach heading to the Castle, in search for Lucy and the princess. We rounded the corner only to find more zombies on guard, having to keep fighting them was slowing the group down, but we push on. Sneaking into the Castle in search for Lucy wasn't that hard I caught wift of her scent of her scent and ran ahead of the group. I rounded the corner finding Lucy in a cell asleep, _thank god she's ok _I whispered as I looked for any sign that it was ok to go get her. I walked over to her cell, finding that she was breathing calmed me. Slowly I began to melt the bars….

_**Back to original time…**_

"Away Lucy we need to get you to safety, and away from his reach." Natsu said grabbing her hand then ran.

"Wait where did Erza and Gray go then?"Lucy asked confused.

"They went to clear a path to get you out of this place." He growled remembering what that man did to her. "For now I can smell them so we will meet them soon." He said pulling her along even faster.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well I was motivated by the nice review I got earlier so I actually finished this chapter fast. Thanks Ghosthuntrocks! For your support!**_

_**Update soon!**_

_**Fairy tail-cedes**_


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness

**Undying Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, I'm only writing to enjoy a different side of the stories! There may be a few spelling mistakes, but other than that please enjoy!**

**_Chapter five: The Battle Begins_**

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and the three exceeds ran down the tunnels following the scent of Erza and Gray for the way out. The group turned around the corner, only to be stopped by Lucy****freezing. "Lucy? What is it?" Wendy asked confused for why the sudden stop.

"This is the Hallway the princess was last seen in, before we lost contact." She stated noticing the forgotten lamric in hall, and a trail of blood leading away.

"Well I can smell a girl so it might be her, let's find her then meet up with Erza and Gray." Natsu stated grabbing Lucy so they could continue trying to escape. The further they ran the stronger her scent became, along with the smell of blood. The group rounded another corner, but Natsu stopped the whole group from continuing.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked grabbing his vest. Lucy peeked around Natsu only to see the form of a girl their age lying lifeless in front of them. "Oh my God! Kimiko! Are you ok!" Lucy yelled running over to her checking if she was alive. Kimiko groaned as she was flipped on her back, she was battered and bruised, bleeding all over, "Wendy I need you to heal her before we can leave!" Lucy called Wendy over moving out of the way so the little air dragon slayer could have space to heal the princess.

Soon after Wendy finished healing the princess she woke up. "Who are you people? Why are you here?" Kimiko asked looking around at the group frightened, from all the strangers surrounding her.

"Don't worry we are here to help you" Lucy said reaching out a hand to help her up from off the ground, "We are friends with Mira, and we got your SOS signal." Lucy stated, allowing Kimiko to calm down.

"Okay…. Where is Mira?" Kimiko asked looking around for the barmaid.

"Were still looking her, were following her scent." Lucy said pointing at Natsu.

"Yeah, she is with Erza and Gray right now and I smell that guy with them to… We need to go right now…." Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand. She blushed but said nothing to stop him, he always calmed her that way just being near him worked. After a while of running the group came to an opening, Erza, Mira, and Gray were fighting the human zombies.

Ren looked at Lucy and the group that just entered the room. Lucy locked eyes with Ren; his were full of pain and betrayal. He broke the eye contact looking at Natsu, who slowly moved in front of Lucy. Ren's face grew darker when he noticed Natsu was holding her hand. Ren came charging at Natsu, knocking him away from Lucy. Natsu flew back into a wall smashing it to pieces. Zombies ran toward Natsu trying to grab him, he kicked the aside trying to get back to Ren.

Ren looked at Natsu for only a second then turned back to Lucy, she and Wendy pushed the princess behind them. Ren summoned some more zombies to come over here, "take care of the little girl and the princess, but leave the blond to me." He commanded the zombies; they ran towards Wendy and Kimiko.

"Wendy! Kimiko!" Lucy screamed as she turned to run their direction only to be stopped by Ren.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ren spat. He spun Lucy around to face him, even though his face was angry, his eyes were soft and full of hurt. "I thought you would be the only person to understand my pain?" The look in his eyes changed into those of a jealous man." So I won't be the nice guy that was here before" Ren leaned over and kissed Lucy, not letting her go as she fought to be freed.

Natsu snapped not caring if the zombies were people he ran at Ren and ripped him off of Lucy, throwing him across the room. Lucy looked at Natsu with eyes full of tears, his chest tightened at the site of Lucy's poor face. He turned back to Ren who got up and glared at Natsu. "It's all your fault, if you had just agreed to come with she would have been ours." Ren spat as lunged towards Natsu; Natsu dodged him kicking him in the back. Ren slammed into the floor with bone crushing speed; he coughed up blood then glared at Natsu. Ren got up slowly with the darkness slowly seeping out of him, condensing into a small blade in his hand. "Well if you won't join me… then you can't have her!" Ren yelled as he threw the blade in Lucy's direction.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled jumping in front of her. The blade stabbed Natsu; he fell to the ground as the shadows engulfed him. Natsu screamed and writhed in pain, he rolled around on the ground for a few second then stopped moving. Lucy ran towards his unmoving body. After a few more seconds he stood up, and Ren laughed like a mad man.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards her and choked her.

"I told him I would have him, and now I do!" Ren laughed some more, "Yes kill the one you love the most! Oh and don't worry I'll let ya'll remember yawls final moments together!" Ren yelled with a sadistic look on his face.

Lucy struggled for air, she down at Natsu and noticed a trail of tears were running down his face. "Lu…Ce" Natsu struggled out. Black dots started to fill her vision, just when Erza and Gray tackled Natsu; Mira walked to Lucy and helped her up while Wendy and Kimiko came to check on Lucy. Erza and gray grabbed Natsu and held onto him, as Mira guarded Lucy.

Lucy stared at Natsu's mangled form as he tried to get out of Erza's and Gray's grasp. "Leave me! You don't know what they have done to us!" Natsu yelled and cursed.

"Natsu get a hold of yourself!" Gray yelled at him. Happy cried seeing how Natsu was.

Lucy slowly walked past Mira towards Natsu, as he whipped around and hissed at Lucy. "No stay back Lucy!" Erza yelled as she tightened her grip that she had on Natsu.

"Natsu… Please come back to me…" Lucy said hugging him.

Ren laughed again, "there is nothing that can break this spell, only I can do it, but I won't" he laughed some more.

Lucy ignored him and focused on Natsu, "Natsu you can do it break the control, help me!" she said as tears filled her eyes. "I need you… please Natsu, I… I love you…" She said as she reached for his scarf and pulled him into a kiss. After a few second life started to come back to Natsu's eyes, he stopped struggling and relaxed into her kiss. When they broke apart Lucy blushed a brilliant red, Natsu smiled sadly.

"Luce I'm so sorry for what I did, I don't know what I would do without you…" Natsu whispered leaning his forehead on hers.

"NO! It's not possible you can't everyone away from me!" Ren yelled.

Lucy looked at him with sad eyes, she knew what it was like to be lonely and she never wanted to feel that way again. "Ren… you don't have to hurt innocent people to be heard…" Lucy said as she took a step towards him.

"Innocent!? These people aren't innocent! You saw what they did! They deserve this!" Ren spat looking at Princess Kimiko.

"Lucy what is he talking about?" Natsu asked glaring at him.

"When I was taken I had this dreamed that showed what happened to Ren." She stated looking sadly towards the group. She told them everything about the dream, throughout the whole story Kimiko cried she never could have known what any of that stuff had meant. Ren stared at Kimiko noticing her actions were very strange, when Lucy finished Kimiko turned to Ren.

"I'm so sorry, for everything you were put through…" she said sadly.

"Sorry's not going to cut it" Ren said a zombie came running at Kimiko.

"Kimiko!" the whole group yelled. Lucy shoved Kimiko out of the way only to be bitten by it. Lucy fell to the ground as darkness fell over her, the last thing she heard was Natsu calling her.

**_Authors note:_**

**_Sorry it took so long! I feel bad having not written in a while, but here it is hopefully I get more chances to write. I recently started school again and they have been giving so much work I hate it!_**

**_But please leave a comment if or any tips on writers block_**

**_Fairytail-cedes! :3_**


End file.
